Three Colored Love  Marisa Kirisame Fanfiction
by Satori Komeiji
Summary: Marisa Kirisame  On A Story With Her 2 Lovers Named  Alice Magatroid And Patchouli Knowledge
1. Chapter I  Three Colored Love

************************Chapter I - Three Colored Love***************************

This Is about Marisa Kirisame. A Magician But Uses High Level Magic. She is A Human but Has an Incredibly High Knowledge about Magic Usage. She Lives On The Forest Of Magic Same as Alice Margatroid. Owns A Magic Shop And A Theft As well.

In Gensokyo, She Is Friend With Reimu Hakurei. Marisa Is Somehow Famous Because She Has a Record of Stealing People's Belonging And Also Once She Borrows Something. She Never Gave It Back To The Owner.

Every Morning Marisa Goes To Rinnosuke To Buy Some Weird Stuffs To Him. And Note That Marisa Always Has Junk Stuffs On Her House.

She Has No Love Interest for Now but Rumors that is spreading. There are Two Girls That Getting Interested To Her. Alice Margatroid, A Neighbor And A Friend, Both Are Magic Users But Alice Is Different She Was Once A Human But Change Into Youkai. And The Second Girl That Has Interest To Her Is Patchouli Knowledge. Also A Magician But Has Very High Knowledge about It. She Currently Stays At Scarlet Devil Mansion Voile Library.

Everyday Alice Is Thinking About Marisa And Always Seeing Her. Also Both Of Them Take A Walk Sometimes. And every time Alice Is With Marisa. She Is Kind of Showing Her Love but Marisa Isn't Noticing It

Alice Has A Tsundere Type Towards Marisa. Ones That When Alice Bought Marisa A Dinner

Alice: Marisa I Got Food But I Didn't Made This For You It's Just I Made Too Many And The Food Will Spoiled If I Store It Till Tomorrow.

Marisa: Alice, Thank You, Please Come In To My House.

Alice Is Surprised That Marisa Invited Her To Marisa's House, But Alice Have A Perverted Imagination That Thinking Marisa Will Try To Rape Her *Oh Alice*. Marisa On The Other Hand Is Preparing The Table To Eat The Given Food To Her. She Saw Marisa Squirming On Her Place. She Called Alice.

Marisa: Alice!, Let's Eat.

Alice Was Startled And Confused.

Alice: Wh-what? No I Still Don't Want to Do It I'm Still Young.

Marisa Was Very Surprised And Confused On What Was Alice Thinking.

Marisa: Hey!, What's Wrong With You Alice, What Were You Thinking?

Alice: E-E-Eh?, Nothing What Stuffs Would I Think?.

Marisa Saw That Alice Is Sweating and Really Having This Unpleasant Feeling, So She Walk close To Alice and Touch Alice's Forehead.

Marisa: Do You Have A Fever? You Seem Reddish So Much and Hot.

Alice: N-No I'm Fine I'm Just Surprised.

Marisa: Ok Then, Let's Eat the Food You Bought to Me, It's Special for Me Because You Gave It to Me

Alice Was Again Struck by Marisa's Kindness and Also Alice Love Marisa, Again She Saw Her Tsundere Type Attitude.

Alice: Shut Up Marisa, I Didn't Make It Especially For You And Why Would I?

Marisa: I'm Just Thanking You Alice Why Make Such a Loud Mouth.

Alice: Well Eat It Yourself I'm Leaving. I'll Just Eat On My own

Alice Left Marisa's House While Marisa Is Troubled What's Alice Problem Is.

From This Time Marisa Is Unaware That Alice Love Her Very Much.

On The Next Day, Marisa Ask Alice to Accompany Her to Scarlet Devil Mansion to Borrow a Book to Patchouli's Library.

Alice Is Mumbling Softly,

Alice: "Oh No, Marisa Will See Patchouli. She Might Steal My Marisa Away From Me."

Alice Didn't Hesitate To Join With Marisa. As They Arrived At The Library. Alice and Patchouli Has Look At Each Other, They Are Ready To Do Anything Just To Win Marisa. Looking At Each Other Again, They Both Have Some Fearsome Eyes.

As Marisa Move Close To Patchouli, Alice Was Again Surprised And Move Closer To Marisa. But Marisa Didn't Notice Alice And Talk To Patchouli.

Patchouli: Hi!, Marisa. Do You Want To Borrow Something?  
>I Got This Good Manga and Doujins You Want I Ask Sakuya To Buy It.<p>

Marisa: Oh Is This The New Volume?. This Might Be Great Thank You Patchy.

Patchouli: Ah, Anything for You My Marisa.

Marisa: Uhh, My?

Patchouli: Ignore It Marisa. I Said Anything For MY COSTUMER.

Marisa: Ah, Ok My Bad.

Patchouli Giggled As Alice Pout Her Lips While Looking To Marisa

Marisa: What's With That Face You're Doing Alice?.

Alice: Marisa What Manga Or Doujin You Want Next Time?

Marisa Was Surprised But Alice Will Do Anything To Make Marisa Not To See Patchouli. Marisa Take A Look At The Other Books While Alice And Patchouli Stayed At The Desk And They Talk Together.

Patchouli: Ah, I See Your Guarding Marisa.

Alice: I Am, You Might Do Something Crazy to Her Probably Poisoning Her and Try to Rape Her

Patchouli: Maybe, There Is A Possibility But Using Magic To Her Is Irrelevant. I Know It Will Happen Even Without Magic Because I Know Marisa Will Choose Me.

Alice: Oh But I Also Not Going To Use Such Things To Her. I Know My Love Itself Can Make Her Fall for Me, And Take Note Here Patchouli I Lived near Marisa's Place

Patchouli: Maybe So But I Can Make A Magical Border to Her Place and Talk to Her. I Might Still Be the Number One for Her.

Alice: You Might Be The Number One But I'm The Best For Her And I Do It Clean, And Patchouli Can You Get Out Of This Library I Bet You Won't Survive A Game Of Tag With Marisa.

Patchouli: NO, I Can Do It Now. I Became Better for Marisa and Who Knows I Might Overwrite You to Marisa's Heart.

Alice: No No No NO. MARISA WILL BE MINE.

Marisa Overheard What Alice Shouted and Marisa Was Startled.

Marisa: Alice, What Did You Say? Mind Saying It To Me Face? 

Marisa Was Smiling While Asking Alice. Same Time, Patchouli Is Laughing Thinking That Marisa Would Hate Alice Because Of What Marisa Heard.

Alice: …. Nothing I Just Said Will Be Mine As A Long Time Friend.

Marisa: We were a long Time Friend Already? Or You Want Something More?

Patchouli Was Surprised What Marisa Told, Same Time Alice Was Frozen And Speechless, Feeling Guilty On What Marisa Told And It's True Marisa Want More Something Than Friends.

Alice: Y-yes We a Friend And I Am Contented With Us

Marisa: Good Then Alice, Patchouli We Need To Go Now. Alice Do You Need Something To Borrow?

Alice: Ah No We Can Go Now But Wait Me Outside Ok?

Marisa: Ok Then I Will Be Waiting outside I'll Just Be Talking with Sakuya and The others.

Marisa Left The Library And Alice And Patchouli Was Left Alone At The Room. Both Are Looking At Their Eyes. Alice Take The First Chance.

Alice: You Heard That? Marisa Wants More Too? I Think I Will Win against You Patchouli

Patchouli: Well Don't Count the Chicken While Their Still on Their Eggs, It Means Don't Get Too Excited With This You Might Lose Her at the End And I Might Steal Her from You. Be Careful Alice.

Alice Walks Away From Patchouli And Patchouli Is Smiling. As Marisa Reaches The Door To The Outside Marisa Scared Alice By Startling Her And Grabbing Her From Behind. Alice Is Very Red And Again Alice Perverted Mind Struck Again. Her Face Gone Red, She Is Steaming And Yelling,

Alice: 

Marisa: HEY SORRY, What's wrong I Only Grabbed You From Behind.

Alice: G-Grabbed BEHIND? You Shouldn't Be Doing That Here

Marisa: Umm What Alice?, For Some Reason Your Acting Very Strange Is There Something Your Hiding?

Alice: N-no There Is No Secrets To Be Hide.

Marisa Ride On Her Stick and Alice Ride As Well, Going Back To Magic of Forest

Back On The Scarlet Devil Mansion, Patchouli Is Preparing Something To Use To Win Marisa, And Patchouli Is Started Going Outside And Asking Help With Sakuya And Meiling How To Get Strong. She Is Practicing every day. Very Confident That She Will Win Marisa's Heart Someday.

The Day Ended With Some Light Love Battle


	2. Chapter II Touch Of Knowledge

**************************Chapter II – Touch Of Knowledge***************************

Marisa And Alice Returned On Magic Of Forest. Alice Quickly Get off Marisa's Broom Stick and Left without a Word. Marisa Was Confused She Screamed.

Marisa: What's Your Problem Alice?

Alice Still Haven't Said Any Word. Speechless and Somehow Marisa Notice Alice Was Crying. Marisa Ignore This And Go Back To Her House. Alice Was Crying. Mumbling Words That Marisa Is Very Stupid.

Alice: Marisa, Your Stupid, Stupid Stupid Stupid. Why Haven't You Been Notice What Was My Secret.

Alice Wanted To Confess To Marisa But She Is Hesitating, Thinking That Marisa Would Hate Her and Find It Very Weird. Alice Stopped Crying and Talk To Shanghai.

Alice: Should I Tell This To Marisa? I'm Somewhat Very Confuse on This Current Situation.

Shanghai: You Should Tell This To Her But Not For Now. I Know Master Love Marisa But Your Just Scared Of Rejection, You Must Tell This To Her Before Something Happens To Her, Remember He Is Just A Human And You're a Youkai Master.

Alice: Y-y-yeah I Think I Should but I Don't Know Where to Start I'm Still Scared Shanghai.

Shanghai: Let Me And Hourai Demonstrate It For You Master.

The Two Dolls of Marisa Stands up and Stand In front Of Alice's. The Two Dolls Acting What Should Alice Must Do.

Shanghai*Alice* : M-marisa I Have To Tell You Something

Hourai *Marisa*: Ah Alice Good Morning, What Are You Going To Tell Me?

Shanghai *Alice*: It's Not That Important But I Wish You Listen To Me And Promise Me Not To Hate Me Or Anything Please Marisa?

Hourai*Marisa*: Oh Is That It Ze?. Fine Then Hahahaha Lets Here It To You Let Me Know What Are You Thinking.

Shanghai *Alice*: Marisa I Will Tell This Once, Marisa My Heart Chooses You I Really Love You My Life Can't be Complete Without You Even If You're a Human And Now I Am A Youkai Now, I Know We Will Still Be Happy Forever. Marisa Accept Me As Your Lover. I'll Show You Everything That You Would Want And I Know I Will Not Stand In Your Way But Will Protect You From Other Harm.

Hourai *Marisa*: Alice. I This Why You Been Acting This Strange When We Were Together?

Shanghai *Alice*: Yes Marisa, I Can't Keep it Now So This Is Why I Told You But Last Time It's Really Unpleasant Feeling For Me When I Hid My Love For You.

Hourai *Marisa*: Ok, I See. Alice Thank You, Then I Will Be Yours from Now Own

Shanghai *Alice*: Marisa Let's Be One.

Two Of Them Put A Lot Of Emotion But The Fact Is Shanghai And Hourai Is Just A Doll Made By Alice, But Alice Felt The Love Again While Watching Her Two Dolls Roleplay. And Again She Ask Shanghai

Alice: Is This Really Going To Be The Outcome?

Shanghai: It Might Be But It Depends Of Your Action Master.

Alice: Ok Then, I'll Do My Best to Say It to Marisa Faster.

On The Other Hand. Scarlet Devil Mansion, Voile Library.

Patchouli Is Reading A Book On Baking Cakes.

Patchouli: Ah, What Would Marisa Wants? Maybe This Cake or This.

Patchouli Seen Sakuya Walking and She Called Her.

Patchouli: Ah Sakuya Come Here I Want To Ask You Something.

Sakuya: Ah Is That So? Ok What Do You Want To Ask?.

Patchouli Show The Book On How To Bake A Cake For The Person You Love. Sakuya Giggles on What She Saw

Sakuya: Ah Lady Patchouli, How To Bake A Cake For The Person You Love Huh? Hahahaha, This Is For the Human Magician Right?

Patchouli: Yes, it's For Marisa Kirisame Got a Problem with That Sakuya or I Might Give You A P…

Sakuya: Don't Say That Word, I Might Kill You Lady Patchouli; No I Don't Have A Problem I Just Find It Interesting. What Does Marisa Have That You Made Yourself Love Her.?

Patchouli: Ah Her, Well I Don't Know. It's Started When She First Help Me from the Person Who Harms Me I Forgot Who Is That Person. She Is So Cool While Using Her Master Spark.

Sakuya: Ah Is That So?, Stand Up Lady Patchouli, Lets Go To The Kitchen Lets Bake

Sakuya Give A Hand To Patchouli. They Walk Together Going To The Kitchen, As They Reach Their Destination. Patchouli Was Really Enthusiast On What She Bake Should. Patchouli And Sakuya Decide That They Should Bake A Vanilla Strawberry Cake. Sakuya And Patchouli Started Making It, Patchouli Made Some Mistakes On Baking It. Over-Ingredients, Over-Baked, And Stuffs But They Finally Made It Well On Their 5th Try. A Perfect Heart Shape Cake with the Drawing of Marisa's Face on the Cake. Patchouli Is Really Happy. She Said Tomorrow She Will Give It Directly To Marisa.

Back on Forest of Magic Marisa's House.

Marisa Was Thinking Why Alice Acting Is So Strange Lately. Confused On What Is Going On With Alice. Marisa Does Love Alice and She Always Think About Alice. That's why she is Getting Worried. Again Marisa Stands Up And Wander Around Her House Asking Herself Why

Marisa: What's happening With Alice. She Is Acting Strange, My First Time I Saw Her Like This. She Isnt like This Before. I Just Don't Get It What Happen To Her.

Still Puzzled About This Mystery, Marisa Decided To Visit Alice. Marisa Came On Alice's Door And Knock. But Nobody Answered Her. Marisa Only Knock Thrice And Still No Answer She Tried To Call Her, And Also No Answer Was Heard. Marisa Just Decided To Go Back To Her House Still Puzzled About This Situation.

Way Back Home. Marisa Notice Patchouli and Sakuya Walking At the Forest Of Magic. Marisa Called The Two And Ask Them Why Are There Here At The Magic Of Forest. On Marisa's Glace, She Saw A Yellow Box That Patchouli Carrying. She Ask What Is It.

Marisa: Patchy what's Inside That Box?

Patchouli: Ah it's A Surprise, Can I Go At Your House Marisa?

Marisa: Ah Is That Why You're here?, Visiting Me? Ahahahaha Ok Let's Go

Patchouli Was Very Happy and Sakuya Left the Both of Them and Warned Marisa

Sakuya: Don't Do Anything Stupid With Lady Patchouli, If I Heard Her Cry I Will Definitely Kill You Marisa.

Marisa: Haaaa? *Pats Sakuya's Shoulder* I Won't Do Anything to Her Ok Sakuya? I Promise It

Sakuya: Understood, Goodbye Then. Take Care.

Sakuya Left The Magic Of Forest Leaving Patchouli And Marisa Together. Marisa And Patchouli Arrived At Her House. Patchouli Was Very Enthusiast about Marisa's House.

Patchouli: UUWOOWAAH! So Dirty. It's my First Time Seeing a House THIS SO DIRTY

Marisa: U-uuhhh. Sorry My Bad. I Like to Collect Stuffs Ze.

Patchouli: You Have A Lot Of Stuffs Here Marisa. Ah Which Reminds Me. Here Is Your Package. It's Perishable and Fragile So Open It Now.

Marisa Hold The Box That Patchouli Been Carrying Earlier And Open It. What's inside, it's A Cake with Her Face and a Heart Shape

Marisa: UWAAAA. This Is Cool Ze. I Will Definitely Eat This Heart Shaped Cake with My Face on It Wahahahaha

Marisa Quickly Grab a Plate and Fork on Her Kitchen and Quickly Slice the Cake into Pieces and Chow-ing It Down, Marisa Really Loves the Cake. Patchouli Is Watching Marisa Eat Her Cake and She Is Really Happy About That Marisa Loved It. Marisa Ate All Of The Cake And No Leftover To Be Found.

Marisa: Thank You for the Food Patchouli it's Really Great

Patchouli: It's My Pleasure Marisa and I'm Glad That You Liked It.

Marisa: Now It's Done Hahahaha I Will Give Something To You Next Time I Know You Will Like It.

Patchouli: Ah What Is It? I'm So Excited about It.

Marisa: Ah Ah Ah. No it's A Secret Patchouli.

Marisa and Patchouli Laughed and Talk A Lot of Stuffs. While Talking Patchouli Said the Name "Alice". Marisa Stop Talking For a Bit and After A Second She Said.

Marisa: Now That I Think Of It, Alice Is Acting Very Weird.

Patchouli: I Don't Know Too, Ignore Her Then.

Marisa: Why Should I Ignore Her? She Is My Friend.

Patchouli: Well Yeah But Who Cares? She Might Just Feeling Bad That She Came Last

Marisa: Who Cares? Well I Care. She Is My Friend Too Patchy And So Do You. Both of you Are My Friends. Are You Two Fighting? That's why you said You Didn't Care?

Patchouli: Ah Nothing ignore It Then.

Marisa: Wait, You Said "She Came Last". What Is This All about Patchouli? Are You Hiding Something To Me?.

Patchouli: Ah, No What Should I Hide To You. It's Ok Just Ignore What I Said

Marisa: Both of You Now Acting Very Weird, Very Weird,

Patchouli: It's Just Might Be Your Imagination Marisa. Stop Thinking And Worrying Bout For A Single Second Will You? Anyways I need to go now it's Near Sunset and I Don't Want to Got Lost out Of This Forest.

Marisa: Oh Ok Sure But Next Time you need Some Explanation.

Patchouli Stands Up and Give Marisa A Smile and Upon Reaching the Door Sakuya Was There Already. Patchouli Was Surprise That She Didn't Know Sakuya Will Take Her Back. Sakuya And Patchouli Walks Together Exiting The Forest Of Magic.

Marisa Yet Somehow Still Troubled And More Confused Now

This Day Ended with Confusion on Marisa's Mind

Alice's Side

Alice Was inside Her House but Currently Sleeping That's Why She Didn't Answer Marisa When She Visited Her House. Alice Day Ended With A Enthusiast Mind.

Patchouli Somehow Got A Score But Who Knows Who Will Be The Strongest Love Will Show.


End file.
